


Placeres de tiempo libre

by NoireRigel



Series: He will rule the world (JJStyleWeek) [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Hobbies, I'm wrong so my son is wrong too, JJStyleWeek, Jjbek, M/M, Modeling, NSFW, Singing, Teasing JJ
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Era un chico ocupado, pero de vez en cuando tenía tiempo para ciertas actividades recreativas, algunas de la cuales calzaban con la definición de Hobby...





	Placeres de tiempo libre

**Author's Note:**

> Sexto aporte a la #JJStyleWeek. La prompt es "July 13th: Hobbies". 
> 
> JJBek NSFW porque cuando se me fue la inspiración, solo me quedó lo indecente en la cabeza...

¿Qué era un hobby? Según el diccionario: “Actividad u ocupación que se realiza meramente por placer durante el tiempo libre.” La definición podía arrojar varias luces sobre lo que debía ser, pero para Jean-Jacques Leroy si había algo que no existía era tiempo libre. Contadas eran las veces que realmente no estaba haciendo algo.

 

Uno de sus primeros hobbies había sido descubrir que tenía talento en la música, tanto al menos para subirse a un escenario y cantar con fuerza su propia canción, como las veces que se las pasaba en noches de karaokes con sus amigos, disfrutando de la música pues la sentía en la sangre y en sus venas.

 

El patinaje no contaba como hobby, solo porque lo realizaba también como su principal ocupación y trabajo, pero cuando le era posible lo hacía incluso en sus tiempos libres y por el mero placer que le daba el estar encima del hielo. Deslizarse, hacer saltos, probar cosas nuevas, inventar, todo eso era lo suyo.

 

Otro gusto y pasatiempo que se había descubierto con los años era el posar para fotografías, como modelo. Al principio había sido solo cosa de unas pocas veces, no exento de peligro pues con su inocencia y cuerpo bien trabajado le habían ofrecido de toda clase de trabajos. Y cuando decimos de toda clase es literal, muchas de las posibles invitaciones a sesiones tuvo que declinarlas pues parecían más algo para un artista para adultos que otra cosa y él tenía valores y creencias claras. Aparte de unos padres que ya se habían enojado con él por estar en una sesión modelando solo con ropa interior.

 

Luego venían también, esas cosas que solo podía hacer o ver en secreto. Le encantaba la animación japonesa y aunque solía fallar en su intento de usar sufijos con los demás para sonar más divertido, sobretodo en los viajes largos, llevaba en su teléfonos descargados los capítulos de las series que veía para poder actualizarse sobre los mismos apenas tenía el tiempo disponible, mientras sus padres dormían.

 

Y no contento con eso, tenía una colección aberrante de trajes de sus personajes favoritos, no tan solo masculinos, y que solo modelaba en secreto y para él mismo, soñando con un día poder mostrarle al mundo las cosas que le gustaban y que no podía de momento enseñar si quería formar parte de la comunidad de adultos serios.

 

El día que Otabek lo había descubierto, le había obligado a modelar más de la mitad de sus trajes, con ojos atentos en cada cambio de ropa. Y se había sentido bien poder compartir con alguien al menos el intento de verse y actuar como alguien más, la liberación que correspondía a la diversión de representar a otra persona.

 

Pero… Había también otro placer oculto. Uno que no podía ni siquiera mencionar. Uno que lo avergonzaba, pero que no podía dejar. Un pasatiempo que se había vuelto parte de su vida diaria y que no era capaz de negarse a pesar de lo incorrecto del mismo. La culpa la había tenido en su juventud Altin, cuando había aparecido en su vida, y más tarde, cuando se habían reencontrado se había tornado en una adicción.

 

La primera vez le había costado, pero luego se le hizo más fácil. La práctica hace al maestro. Y él era un buen estudiante. Calzaba de hobby pues era un placer que podía permitirse en su tiempo libre y no tan solo en esos momentos, sino también en circunstancias que tal vez debería tener más cuidado, pero de las que no podía contenerse. Ahora por ejemplo, estaban en la casa de Otabek, con los padres del kazajo de visita. Y como los anfitriones, Altin necesitaba estar en la cocina preparando la comida.

  
  
–¿Otabek? ¿Has visto a JJ? –la madre de Altin apareció por la puerta.  
–¿Jean? Ahm... Fue... Fue por leche –respondió el chico sin dejar la tarea que estaba haciendo, preparando la ensalada.  
–Oh, bien, cuando regrese avísale que venga conmigo, quiero mostrarle tus fotos de cuando eras niño, esta vez traje también las de cuando eras apenas un bebé hermoso –explicó la señora riendo suave.  
–Mamá... –el joven puso expresión compungida y la mujer desapareció de allí riendo todavía.

  
  
Tratar de usar el cuchillo era difícil con tanta distracción, así que lo dejó a un lado y miró hacia abajo. El mesón sobre el que trabajaba le cubría la mitad del cuerpo.

  
  
–Mon cher... Y-ya oíste... Ya casi está la comida... Ahh... –un jadeo se le escapó mientras miraba al patinador que estaba allí oculto.

  
  
Jean-Jacques succionaba su erección, luego de haber apenas abierto sus pantalones para liberarlo, consumiéndolo lento pero con gusto, como si fuera su bebida favorita. Y se separó con un húmedo sonido. 

  
–Pero todavía no tengo mi leche... –comentó el canadiense y le dio otra lamida y unos cuantos besos a la punta.  
–Jean... –gruñó Otabek y trató de controlar su respiración.  
–Bueno, al menos me sirve de aperitivo... Eres delicioso –le informó y tomó de un solo movimiento, toda su extensión dentro de su boca.

  
  
Altin gimió y tuvo que cubrirse la boca. Esperaba que no los hubieran escuchado aunque a una parte de él no le importaba. No cuando se sentía tan bien, no importaba lo mal que estuviera el hecho de que realizaran ese tipo de actos con visitas en la casa, sobretodo si eran sus propios padres.

  
  
JJ se separó finalmente asegurándose de acomodar la ropa de su chico antes de levantarse y dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

  
  
–¿Puedo tomar mi leche antes de la siesta? Ahora iré a ver tus fotos de bebé… –comentó el canadiense mirándolo con la necesidad marcada en los ojos.

 

Otabek lo miró fijo y se aseguró de limpiarle toscamente con la mano la comisura del labio por la que se le había escapado algo de saliva. Luego tomó el cuchillo y sin decir una palabra, siguió cortando y trozando lo que tenía en frente. Ligeramente sonrojado y totalmente frustrado. Cuando sus padres estuvieran fuera o dormidos iba a castigarlo por tenerlo así, aunque el hambre era algo que compartían.

 

Sí, casi se podría decir que calzaba como un hobby… Pues desde el día en que Jean-Jacques había descubierto el placer que le daba hacer derretir en su boca al chico que le gustaba, entonces no había encontrado un camino de retorno. Solo un mundo de mutuo descubrimiento mientras realizaban actos que él sí creía que tenía permitido al menos hasta  que se sintiera preparado para algo más. O de eso se había convencido para evitar los sentimientos de culpa mientras lo hacía...

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!!!
> 
> Estoy atrasada pero aquí va uno de los aportes que me faltaban para esta maravillosa semana.
> 
> No quería publicar este pues no quería añadir cosas poco decentes a esta serie/colección para my precious JJ, pero al final no pude evitarlo. 
> 
> Como siempre, la ship que me inspira: JJBek
> 
> Saludos!!!


End file.
